


Dashing Through the Snow

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas Party, Drunk Boss, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Done for the 2017 mini-fest on LJ.Prompt: What do you do when you’ve been assigned to take your drunk boss home from your Christmas party?Summary: Oh, the things you gotta do when you're a hard-working wage slave! ;)





	Dashing Through the Snow




End file.
